1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a multicolor image forming apparatus, a computer readable medium, and a computer data signal.
2. Related Art
Technology of converting original image information into image information in which the number of gray levels per pixel is reduced as compared with the original image information is known.